


Victim or not? Love or not? Worth something or not?

by butterflytravel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blind Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflytravel/pseuds/butterflytravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not good with summeries and I am not a native speaker so please be kind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just the story is mine nothing else belongs to me.   
Victim or not? Love or not? Worth something or not?

…not deaf nor dumb, please tell me who is investigating the murder of Mr. Jones, this was the first thing Steven McGarrett heard as he walked into the Headquarter of the 5-0 crew. At the entrance, there was a blond man standing with a dog, at the counter arguing with the front desk secretary. Please let me check with someone if there is time for you Mr.…?   
“Williams my name is Daniel Williams and this is Hunter so please do it and say that I have some important information about the murder, pronto.”  
Steve walked up to the desk and signaled to the woman that she didn`t need to call. “What`s wrong Mr. Williams, can I help you?”  
“Hello Mr.? As I said to the woman at the desk, I have some important things in regard to the murder of Mr. Jones.”  
“Oh sorry my name is Steven McGarrett, I´m the head of the governor’s taskforce. If you`ll follow me I will hear your statement at my office. Everything that could be helpful in this case, is really appreciated.”   
Steve began to walk in the direction of the elevator, as he heard the commando “Follow Hunter” and Mr. Williams and his dog began to walk in the right direction. The elevator dinged indicating that it was on the ground level. Steve looked at the potential witness and didn`t see anything wrong, just the dog with his vest claiming him as a Seeing Eye dog.   
“Do you need any help Mr. Williams?”  
“No I´m good, just please don`t touch Hunter while he is working.”   
We are going up to the first floor Mr. Williams and then down the corridor to the left, so you know where you ended up.   
Thanks Detective McGarrett – Not Detective Mr. Williams Commander would be correct but please it´s just Steve or McGarrett.   
They were walking straight to Steve’s office; he opened the door so his potential good looking witness could walk. “Do you want to sit on a chair or is the sofa ok?”   
“Wherever I can sit is fine with me Steve.”  
“Then go ahead to the right side and three steps forward there is the sofa.”   
“Maybe you’re wondering why am I here? I heard of the murder happened last night. I have some information’s; I think I witnessed the murder as I walked my dog last night. We were running at the boardwalk at night because there is less traffic. I heard commotion going on at the house and as I returned there was a car driving full speed away from the crime scene. First I thought it was just a fight between some drunken buddies but now I heard of the murder and maybe this information could help, I know that every little detail could help catching the bad boy.”   
“That’s very good, thank you. Do you happen to know what kind of car was driving off from the scene? You seem to be experienced in the work of crime?” Steve asked more or less politely.  
“I didn´t see anything but maybe if you have some car sounds I could try to identify the car type and you could look up the traffic cameras in the neighborhood? One thing in advance I have now is that I hear things better than before so I’m willing to help.”  
“Yeah we have a database I think, I am not into the technical things but my partner Chin Ho will set you up. Could you do it now?”

“Sure I have nothing were I have to be. Wait a second I call Chin and ask him where he could set you up.“  
Steve walked to his desk picking up the phone and pushing one button. He talked to him and if Danno was hearing it right there were some matching fingerprints he would look at after he was set up to the car identification.   
“So Mr. Williams will you follow me, my partner will get you started.”  
After Danny was set up with headphones and a button to push next, Chin and Steve were walking back to the Commanders office.   
“Who is this Steve? He looks oddly familiar; there are not many haoles which are blind on this island,” Chin said. 

“This is Daniel Williams a witness of the murder of Mr. Jones, he had been around the crime scene with his dog, and after what and how he presented himself. I am thinking that he was in the police force or else but I don’t know. Could you run a background check?”

“I will just a second.”  
Chin typed into the tablet the name of the man in question, and it dinged in two seconds, popping up a lot of pictures and information’s. Mr. Daniel Williams or better Detective Daniel Williams was in the Jersey PD and did work for the HPD as well. But there was a shooting where he was severely injured and there was a running court case for his reinstatement. Both men were shocked after they read how he was injured. They were struck in the posture and didn’t register the arriving of Danny at the door.   
“Ah… gentleman I did found the car, if you want to see which one it is, you should come after the charity case of the HPD,” he said sourly. Danny turned and walked back to the table where Hunter was laying underneath.   
_#-#-#-#-#   
Both Steve and Chin look after him with somehow a sad expression but it’s not pity they have for him.   
They leave Steve’s office and follow Danny back to the table. Danny points out to them which car left the crime scene and began to search for something. Steve got irritated by the rummaging of the other man and frowned.   
“I hope this will help you and your investigation to find the responsible persons. If there is anything I can do for you, contact me. One thing so before I leave can someone describe me the way to the nearest bus stop? I came with a taxi,” Danny asked his face tinted light red showing of his embarrassment.   
Just this second the team rookie entered the office space, “Hey guys I talked to the lab, the knife wounds are similar to some cases from New Jersey, oh who are you?”  
“Kono, this is Mr. Williams he is a witness of the murder we’re investigating,” Chin said.   
By this statement Danny turned to the direction where the female voice where coming from. He heard the sharp intake of a breath as if someone downed recognition.   
“I know you from the photos I’ve seen in the lab just minutes ago. You’re the detective who worked the New Jersey cases! Or not?” she got insecure because she saw the dog lying on the floor.  
“Mrs. Kono do you mean the cases of Andreacchio’s vendetta against the Russian mob?” Danny asked.   
Kono just nodded and there was an awkward silence hanging in the air.   
“Is that a yes? I can’t see you nodding or not, so you have to be verbal for me if you want to hold a conversation.” Danny knew he was taking the road into uncomfortableness.   
“Uhhh yes Mr. Williams.”   
“So know you know my whole team, and with the new information’s revealed I don’t think you should leave yet. Can you tell us something about the cases you worked, please?” Steve said.   
“Sure no problem, could you please pull the case files up so I can point out important things, after I red it again. Do you have something where I can plug this USB device in, so I gonna know what pages you are looking at?” Danny fished a little purple device out of his messenger bag.   
“What’s this Danny?” Steve asked.   
Danny opened his mouth, but Chin was a lot faster “Steve this is a device which transmits the written word into Braille so Danny can read it. Some adaptive technology, which is really cool!” There was a spark in Chin’s voice that showed the techie side of the Hawaiian Bad Ass cop. “Oh and by the way, you can plug it in just beneath the table corner to your right.”   
Danny moved, his hand trailing along the edge of the table, fumbling just a bit everyone could see the little thing coming alive. Danny laid the device on the table and began to take the shown papers in. The three task force people took in how fast the hands of Danny flew over upcoming dots, and they were more than stunned.   
“So this is actually the second murder from Jersey, it was a precise murder. The mob had hold the victim down and Rustev sliced the cousins throat and let him bleed to death. We were the first responders to the scene after getting an anonymous call. It was clear that it was the Russians because of the small scratched emblem into the left hand of the victim. It was really not a pretty sight; the photos should be starting at page 20 or so.” Danny retold everything from the different cases he was the leading Detective and knew every little detail, at most was Steve impressed by the detailed description the blond haole was giving to them.   
They began to discuss the Hawaiian case together, and Danny did give as much input as everyone else. He had a lot of ideas where to search for the guys, because of their patterns in Jersey. Chin worked fast on the touchscreen and because of Danny’s device he knew most of the time what came up at the screen. They worked smoothly together and the plan how they would bust the potential party was up in a few hours of hard work. Danny did construct a lot of the work plan and was becoming really relaxed around the others. He picked up on some habits, Kono constantly pulling at her hair if she was in deep concentration, Chin was the tranquil one and Steve was hard to read but he could hear him grind his teeth sometimes. It was like. Another part was taken over as he recommended and he would grit his teeth not to explode all over them.   
After nearly three hours of nonstop working, Hunter was allowed to leave his place under the table as it became clear that they would be there longer, came up to Danny and demanded his attention.   
Danny checked the time on his watch and asked for some water for the dog. Now, getting thirsty as well, after thinking about liquids. Kono offered to get a bowl of water for the dog and for the humans as well. After handing out the water bottles to Chin and Steve, Kono didn’t knew how to approach Danny with the bottle. So she just dumped the bottle in front of Danny making noise.   
“Your water is in front of you Danny”, Steve chipped in. “Thanks Kono” he answered and stretching his slightly curled fingers out and gripping the bottle almost immediately. He made a mental note that this would be something he should address if he was going to start working again. He really hoped he would be allowed to continue to work in the line of investigating.   
The group talked after the refreshment the whole thing through and everyone left to gear up. Danny packed his belongings as well and prepared to leave as he was interrupted by Steve. “Do you want to join us when we are celebrating the solved case?”   
“Sure it would be nice to get out for a change. Where, because the when will be outed, as soon as you’ve catched the bad guys?” Danny smirked.  
“Give me your number Danny and I’ll give you a call!” Steve smiled widely, something really rare.   
“Do you have a pen and a paper?” This was something he was sure he could do, writing some numbers on a paper, even blind. Danny held his hand out and Steve placed the requested items into the outstretched hand. Danny wrote the number down after getting the measurements from the paper.   
Steve was impressed about the neat handwriting, very masculine.   
After handing the note over he asked again “how do I get to the next bus stop?”   
“Kono will drive you if you want to. We will not start the mission for another two hours so your choice, riding the bus or driving with the rookie.”   
“I take the drive from Kono military man! Good luck, not that you need it, and see you then.”  
With that he turned around, grabbing the harness of Hunter and walked toward the exit where he knew somehow Kono was standing.  
“So you’re the rookie?...” That was the last thing he heard after starring at the retreating figures, the haole was attractive and he seemed to be really good in police work despite being blind. He knew that wasn’t the last time he had seen Daniel Williams, a plan was forming in his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What happened last:   
-“So you’re the rookie?...” That was the last thing he heard after starring at the retreating figures, the haole was attractive and he seemed to be really good in police work despite being blind. He knew that wasn’t the last time he had seen Daniel Williams, a plan was forming in his mind.-  
_’_’_*_’_’*_’_’_’*  
After Kono got back from bringing Danny home, the team prepared to leave and proceed with their plan of hunting down the suspect. Everyone stocked up with guns and knives and everything else they would need. They left headquarter and drove to the district. It was easy to catch the suspect because of the detailed plan they had worked out. It was smooth and easy just a few scratches on Steve’s arms after tackling the bad guy down were the injuries in regard of the case.   
They got the criminal booked in and decided to postpone their visit to a local bar and instead doing some barbecue at Steve’s house. Just a second later, Kono spoke up “Wait what’s with Danny? Shouldn’t he be celebrating with us? He did a lot of the planning!”   
“You’re right little cousin, we should ask him if he wanted to come to our celebrating barbecue,” Chin answered and got a nod from Steve.   
“Good I’m calling him and if he comes than I’m going to get him, he is so nice and has a witty humor I think.”   
They split up, Chin going to hand in the paperwork which was done and Steve went to the store and got everything they needed for their gathering. Kono stayed behind and made the call to Danny.   
“Hey Danny, we did catch the bad man.”  
“That’s great Kono, my congratulation,” Danny sounded a little off.   
“Yeah, why I’m calling Danny, we want to celebrate this, but we won’t go to a local bar. We will be celebrating with a barbecue at Steve’s house. Do you want to come as well?” Kono asked with a smile in her voice.   
“I don’t know Kono, where does he live? I don’t think there will be any public transportation in the late hours and calling a taxi is not something I really can do often and I don’t want to intrude.” She could hear that he somehow doubted himself.  
“Daniel don’t be stupid, we want to have you with us. I will collect you and for getting home Chin or myself will drive you back and no, that’s not an inconvenience,“ Kono stated in a no nonsense tone.   
“Okay,” Danny answered barely hearable.   
“I’ll be there in twenty. So you just know Steve has a beach directly at his house so maybe do some shorts or some trunks.” With that Kono ended the call.   
Chin ended up at Steve’s before him and just walked around the lanai and settled down in front of the beach. He looked at the waves the ever calming rush and the freedom he felt in him after watching the waves rolling in took over. He sat there really not register that Steve was their or that Kono came with a certain blind detective in tow. The thing what catched his attention was the bark of a dog and he turned facing the lanai. There they stood Kono with Danny who was holding her arm as well as the harness of Hunter and Steve. He stood up and walked to the small group.   
“Hey Chin, nice of you to join us back from lala land?” Steve smirked knowing in which place Chin had been.   
“Yeah I’m good.”   
“Hunter down,” Danny commanded. He knew what his dog wanted but he didn’t knew his way around here, he was uncomfortable and everyone noticed the growing discomfort of their companion.   
“Hey Danny do you want a tour to get the laying of the land?,” Chin asked, he was maybe the only one who really got some experience with a blind individual. “Sure would be nice.” Danny let his grip on Kono’s arm loose and the next second he was startled that someone else touched the back of his hand.  
Seeing that he startled Danny Chin began to explain “I did have a friend in high school, which became blind, so I know some basic sighted guide technics and I did some work in the rehab facility working with different kind of injuries. Please feel at ease with me and with us Danny nothing is gonna harm you.”  
Steve and Kono looked at each other and just shrugged, they didn’t know that Chin did these things. They watched the two men going in, hearing that Chin describing the living room and everything else. After making the round they moved out and Danny knelt down unwrapping Hunters harness and just letting on the collar. He put a little bell on the ring.   
“Would someone entertain Hunter a bit maybe throwing a stick or something? I would do it but I don’t think it would be a good idea for me, I don’t want to destroy something,” Danny asked head hanging low.   
“Hey no problem brah, we will keep him entertained, do you have a towel for him or better is he allowed to play in the surf?” Kono asked excited.   
“Yeah I came prepared he loves the ocean.”  
So Kono and Hunter took off, he heard the splashing seconds later.   
“So what do you grill over their Master Chef?” Danny turned facing Steve directly.   
“I have steak and corn and some other vegetables on it,” Steve answered.   
“I did bring something as well, didn’t want to be a parasite, so I have self-made garlic butter with me. Maybe you could put it in the fridge?” Danny answered and held out a small container in the direction of Steve.   
“Thank you Danny but you didn’t have to do it, but homemade things are always appreciated.”   
Steve took the container, brushing his hand against Danny and felt a spark instantly. He never felt something like this before. He saw Danny blush but walked as fast as he could into his kitchen. What the hell was that? Yeah he knew that he was bisexual in a way but never felt something like this because of a simple contact.   
He reached his fridge and hollered out if someone needed a drink, getting the answer that some longboards would be appreciated. He took the pack out and got out again.   
Handing one to Chin and looking kind of nervous at Danny. Somehow the blonde man felt his uneasiness and put him out of his misery by speaking up “just brush the bottle against the back of my hand, so I know where to grab for it.” Danny knew that interacting with him wouldn’t be simple but he was slowly getting over the pain he felt when he had to explain to someone how to do things with him.  
Steve did as told and somehow felt the eyes of Danny burn into his. They were beautiful somehow deep like the ocean.   
Danny had a nice figure you could see that he was working out and kept himself in shape. As Steve was looking him up he saw the short man blush and turn around.   
Half an hour later and an easy conversation started they gathered around the table and started to dig in, except for Danny. Chin leaning into Danny whispering something barely audible to the other ones. “Thanks Chin,” Danny answered and started to dig in as well.   
Danny felt the staring and put up with it until half of his plate was empty, than he couldn’t hold it any longer. “Stop watching me! I’m not a freak I just can’t see!” With that he stood up, calling for Hunter and walking in the direction where he heard Hunter running to him. He bend down connecting a simple leash and walking back to grab his messenger bag. He grabbed the working harness as well but didn’t work it around the dog; instead he took a bundle of white cylinders out and removed the band which was holding them together. They snapped together to a white cane. He turned and walked around the house, not saying good bye. As he felt the change of the ground turning into gravel, he followed it out to the street, there he stood, he didn’t even know where he were he couldn’t call a taxi, the embarrassment creeping deep into him. He was as helpless as he felt at the moment.  
At the same time Chin stared at both of them having a mad expression clearly displayed on his face. “Why did you do it? Don’t you think he couldn’t feel the burning stares of you? I really thought you would be different than the majority. Yeah he is blind, and? He did a hell of a job pointing out the car, planning the catch and you look at him while he eats, like he was a damn animal in the zoo! Shame on you!”   
Kono and Steve looked shocked, they hadn’t heard Chin ranting like that in an eternity, Chin prepared to live but Steve was faster.   
He stood up and run around the house and was relieved to see Danny standing at the sidewalk. He walked up to him and prepared to touch Danny’s shoulder and was startled that Danny turned and grabbed for his hand. “How did you do this?” Steve asked perplexed. Danny whispered “I don’t want to be a victim so I learned some moves after getting out of rehab.”  
“I am sorry for the starring but I was curious, I never met a blind person. I do tend to do some really stupid things and this was no exception. Please forgive me and come back to us.” Danny heard that Steve was really sorry; he learned to hear the emotion someone wanted to bring over with facial expression that he could no longer see.   
“Kono is sorry as well but if you come back to us you can hear it yourself.”   
Steve could see that Danny was thinking and his determination of leaving was getting smaller. “Okay I’ll come back but please just ask if you have something in mind and don’t stare at me.”   
Danny turned around and started to walk in the direction where he came from, he didn’t hear Steve moving. He turned slightly around “are you coming, or are you rooting over there military man?”  
Steve could barely hold in the laughter which was brewing inside him, and he gave up after looking into “Oceaneyes”. “Yeah I’m coming.” He walked up to Danny who took the leash away again and just walked with his cane to the table.   
“I am sorry Danny, I won’t stare at you again, I’m really sorry,” Kono began as he came back to the table.   
After this they began to eat again and a leisure conversation started again. They sat there and talked only to get interrupted by a ringing. It was Danny’s he stood up and grabbed for it, it was the ringtone he assigned to his Daughter. “Hey little princess just wait a second- Can I talk somewhere private?” “Sure just take ten long strides straight ahead and we won’t hear you at all,” Steve answered. He took the ten steps and began talking. The group saw him moving his hand and walking two steps from side to side. Steve thought he saw him smiling and became curious who he was talking to.   
Danny came walking back, “don’t forget, Danno loves you.” He ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket. He held his right hand slightly forward and as he reached the table he used it as guidance to his place again.   
Kono beat Steve to it and asked “Who is Grace?”   
“Yeah Danno who is Grace?” Steve echoed as well.   
“Don’t call me Danno! Grace is my beloved daughter. She is living with my ex-wife; she is the one why I got onto the island. I couldn’t be without my little monkey.”   
“First I was a victim of a nasty divorce but I followed my ex-bitch onto this pineapple infested hellhole and thanks to the damn asshole it took my sight away. I swear I won’t become a victim a third time!” As more as he said the more emotion he showed and at the end there was a breakdown at the end.   
“You’re not a victim Danny; you’re a strong man I admire…”

 

PLEASE review…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
What happened last:   
“First I was a victim of a nasty divorce but I followed my ex-bitch onto this pineapple infested hellhole and thanks to the damn asshole it took my sight away. I swear I won’t become a victim a third time!” As more as he said the more emotion he showed and at the end there was a breakdown at the end.   
“You’re not a victim Danny; you’re a strong man I admire…”  
__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

“You’re not a victim Danny; you’re a strong man I admire…” Steve said honestly. “You will never be a victim, I promise you.”  
Danny sat down on the ground huddled together and tears clearly showing in his blue eyes. Kono sat down on his right side and Chin to the left, Hunter came as well and rubbed his head against his master’s legs. Steve knelt in front of Danny and laid a hand on his knee, feeling the spark again but didn’t remove his hand.   
“We all will make sure that you’re not gonna be in a situation which could compromise you.” Steve answering like the boss he was.   
“So how old is your daughter Danny?” Kono asked.   
“She is 8 turning nine in a few weeks. She is bright and loves to read. She is a loving and caring person, but everything what happened since the divorce is taking a toll. She has a few friends already and she is my little monkey.” Danny told them about his daughter clearly proud of her. “Here is a picture if you want to take a look,” Danny grabbed his wallet and showed the picture.   
The picture was taken in front of a baseball stadium and showed the Williams in fan attire, beaming at the one who took the photo.   
The evening turned into night and Kono was getting ready to leave, “Danny I would like to go.”   
“Sure Kono thank you for playing blind man’s taxi.” He got up cane collapsed in his hand and whistled for Hunter who was lying in the grass. The dog came and Danny got his working harness on him. He took his bag and said “We’re ready Kono. Thank you for inviting me and hopefully we will meet again.”   
“Good night Steve, good night Chin see you tomorrow,” with that Kono turned and walked in the direction of the car.   
“Good night you two,” Danny said and followed Kono.   
He was being watched, he had felt the spark two times this evening. He didn’t know if the other man had felt them too or if it was just his imagination. Kono let him out at his sidewalk just in front of the way up to his house. He bought it with the compensation after his injury. He felt not home but by now he knew his way around. It was blind guy proof and he lived independently, something he thought would never happen again. He turned in quickly and set his alarm he had a hearing in the afternoon, and an appointment with his lawyer in the morning, he really hoped he could go back to the work he loved and knew.   
At the same time Steve sat in his office searching a little bit more in the background from a certain detective.   
His mind wandered back to the two times he touched Danny and felt the spark again. Danny was attractive heavenly built and an awesome face with eyes as blue as the ocean he so dearly loved.   
He turned in and set his alarm earlier as normal he wants to do some more research in his office.   
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_  
His alarm got off at 4:30am and he was wide awake, he got ready for his daily run and took off at the shore. He ran his 10 miles and swam 6 miles, he showered got ready and was in his truck by 6:30am.   
He stopped at the Starbucks and got his coffee and proceeded to the Headquarter. He walked in booted his computer up and started working. After half an hour he got the information he wanted and then wrote everything down. He had a plan and he was going to present it first thing when Chin and Kono walked in.   
At 9am he heard the cousins coming in and he stood up and walked to the bullpen. “Hey listen up I have something to tell you…”

Same time at Danny’s, he was going through his wardrobe; he always looked professional so it was no problem to make a good impression. He had marked his suits with Braille labels and he took out a light grey suit, a white shirt and a dark grey tie. He called a cab and put everything together he would need for the day. Hunter had his harness on and he had his cane as always. It wasn’t just a safety measure but a weapon as well. The cab honked and he got out closed and locked the front door and walked in the direction of the cab. Hunter clearly knowing that he should lead Danny to the cab. They got in and Danny gave the address of his attorney’s office.  
He had high hopes that he would win this case he took self-defense classes and was always good at tactical things. With some small aids he could work at a computer and he could contribute his knowledge again.   
After a light lunch he became nervous, his future was depending on a judge’s decision. He hoped for the best, but had prepared for the worst, never working again and doing something good, something valuable. 

He got into the court room and waited for the hearing and the verdict. It was a long time, this is what it felt like but actual it was like 90 minutes. He won he had to be reinstated into the police force. After he heard the majority leaving he leaned forward on his thighs. The pressure leaving his body and relieve taking over. He was startled that he was touched.   
“Sorry Danny didn’t want to startle you, but you were elsewhere,” Steve talked to him sitting down beside Danny.   
“You were here?” Danny asked.   
“Yes I was I do have something that you might be interested in.” Steve stated. “Come on let’s go and talk somewhere private.”  
“Okay where are we heading to?” Danny asked got up took hold of Hunter and walked to the courts door.   
“Next stop Mr. Williams will be the Headquarter; I didn’t bring the truck so we have a slight walk ahead of us hope it’s okay?”  
“Yeah for Hunter and my nerves it’s good. Lead the way Mr. Navy Seal!”  
They walked silently for a few minutes because Steve thought that Danny had to concentrate and couldn’t converse with him. “Steve I can walk and talk if you want. As long as you’ll look a little bit out than I don’t have to concentrate as hard as I would walk alone.”  
“Oh okay my fault, I didn’t know if I should talk or not, honestly I never met a blind person before so...”   
“It’s okay Steve I wouldn’t have known it myself so don’t fuss okay?”  
With that both men got into an easy conversation. Stopped for a coffee and walked into HQ.  
“Kono, Chin can you come in the bullpen now, please.” Steve said aloud.   
“Hey Danny, nice to see you again, but what’s with the tie?” Kono asked smiling at Danny.   
“It’s my sense of professionalism. I know that this is something you never would wear but I like it and I know I am looking good with it.” He mocked.   
“Please just have a seat everyone,” Steve said and sat down himself.   
“So I have proposition to make Danny hear me out and think about it okay?”  
“I spoke with Kono and Chin about something I had thought about and they were supporting, than I ran it with the Governor and she gave me the okay, so the only thing you have to say is yes or no. I would like to offer you a position in the task force!”  
Danny sat there stunned; surprised he felt a lot of different emotions running through him. He opened his mouth a few times but closed it again.   
“Do you really want to go to the trouble of having a blind team member? I really would like to join you but-” he was cut by Steve “Yes we really want to have you, you were great and I know what you’ve accomplished before, I really think this will work.”   
“Okay I will take this job but please be honest if it doesn’t work.”  
“We will be honest; you could start today if you want but if you need some time to wrap around your mind than take it,” Steve said looking directly at him.   
“I’ll start now, but please stop the starring I can feel it okay?”   
“How can we make you comfortable around here?” Kono asked gentle. 

Please read and review. I really think this story will work better than I thought, I have a few ideas but I’m open-minded… Let me know, in a private message or in a review. Reviews are the writer’s best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What happened last:

"I'll start now, but please stop the starring I can feel it okay?"  
"How can we make you comfortable around here?" Kono asked gentle.

_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_3

"First, please be your normal self, I may be blind but first I'm Danny a human. Maybe we should go through the get to know the blind 1x1…" Danny started to explain how they could make his and their life easier. No rearranging furniture without telling, don't touch Hunter if he's working and small things like the clock face method if they were eating together or they want to let him know the direction of something.

"Danny what do you need to work on the computer, the Governor said we could buy everything you need, so you could work properly." Steve said to him after he explained the important things he needed them to know.

"I would need a screen reading software, a braille printer, headphones, a cellphone which has adaptive technology, something like my small device I showed you…" he began and was interrupted by Chin "Danny let us both do this in my office and we can talk it through, I did some research before you came in and then we can order all the necessities. If we are lucky we have everything delivered on Monday next week."  
"Okay, one question when do you start working on a case less day? I need to make myself comfortable in here, mapping the lay of the land so to speak, and I want to do it alone."

"If you want to, you could do it after you ordered the things you need with Chin and after that we call it a day and you could do it then. I have some errands to run and maybe you want to grab a beer then?" Steve rambled through his speech.

"Sure this would be good but you didn't answer my question?" His facial expression told he was well into a laugh attack.

"Oh this we start at 9am if we haven't catched a case."

"So do we want to start Chin?" He turned to the direction he felt Chin standing.

"Yeah come on Danny, just tell Hunter to follow and you'll be good." Chin stated and started walking.

The whole process of ordering took a while and both thought they had covered everything; thanks to the accessible technics Danny would be independent at work. As they were ready Kono was already gone and Chin put everything together for the weekend and was on his way out.

"So Danny I'll run my errands and you can work your way. Your office will be the one next to mine on the left side of the corridor. The restroom is on the right side behind the second door and the gym is downstairs." With that said Steve opened the glass door and he was gone seconds later.

Danny put his bag down on the table in the bullpen, retrieved his cane and laid Hunter beneath the table. He unfolded his cane and walked to the door Steve had left through. He worked with the cane for half an hour, counting steps, holding his left hand out the side to feel the differences in the wall between doors and everything else. He could feel the sun shining above him. After he had walked every possible route he thought was important he left his cane on top of the table and retraced everything. He had all possible ways down and got a feeling for the space. He would feel more comfortable. He collected his cane again and walked through the door. He wanted to look for the gym. He found the stairs, going down with the elevator is ok but he preferred the stairs. He walked them down and found the gym. He worked his way through the room but somehow collided with something hard and landed on the floor the wind knocked out, hitting his head on something hard becoming unconscious.

Steve took the elevator and walked into the office, finding Hunter standing in the middle of the bullpen and nothing else in sight. "Danny? Danny where are you?" Steve got hyper over the lack of answers. He searched every room for his new partner but found the whole floor empty. "Hunter where is your master?" He knelt down, touching the dog. Hunter walked to the door looking back at Steve again. Steve got up and opened the door, Hunter sniffing for his master and tracing his scent.  
He came to a halt at the door leading to the stairs and Steve followed him down. He opened the door to the gym, reaching for the light and turning it on. The sight he saw wasn't something he expected. There lay Danny in front of the punching back knocked out. Hunter ran to his master and was nuzzling his face, getting no response. Steve walked up and felt for the blondes pulse; thanks to god it was there steady and strong. Steve searched for blood or any broken parts but didn't find anything.  
He began to turn him in the rescue position, but the commotions seem to work. Danny was coming along and began to grown, clearly feeling disoriented. "What happened Steve?"

"I really don't know but it looks like you've collided with the punching bag and fell backwards and knocked your head on the leg press," Steve answered. "Oh this explains my throbbing head and somehow I feel like a passenger of a rollercoaster." Danny tried to get up, but Steve held him down. "Careful Danny you might have a concussion," Steve said.

Hunter observed the scene and got up to his master and licked Danny's hand. Danny patted him and reassured him that he was fine. Slowly he got into a sitting position and waited that he could go up.  
"I'm good Steve but can I hold onto you just in case?" he asked his vulnerability clearly showing.  
"Yeah, come on Danny" Steve got up and grabbed the outstretched hand and helped Danny up.  
He swayed a little and fell forward into the steal chest of Steve.  
"No beer for you my friend and no going home alone." Steve stated. "Could you hand me my cane please?" Steve searched for it bend down retrieved it and pressed it into Danny's hand. He observed how Danny folded it together and called for Hunter. The dog aligned straight to his master and Danny grabbed the handle. Steve took the elbow of Danny and provided the much needed stability.

"So my house or yours Danny, you won't be alone tonight I can't risk to lose you."

"Mine there I know my way 100 percent sure."

"Okay than we will make a stop at my house and I collect some necessities, do you want take out or something else?"

"I can cook if you want, some pasta Bolognese?"  
"Yeah cool but don't get me wrong how does this work?"  
"Just wait and see, so hurry up I'm getting hungry Navyboy."

So they took the elevator and grabbed all belongings. First they stopped at Steve's and then Danno told him his address. Danny told him to park in front of the garage. Danny got out then let Hunter out and walked around the car and walked up to his front door. He opened the door and laid his keys, cane and messenger back on the little table at the front door. He unharnessed Hunter and loosened his tie and hung his jacket up.

"Make yourself at home but please do not rearrange something okay?!"

Steve was awed, Danny moved in his house so naturally as if he could see.

"Do you want something to drink?" Danny called out of the open kitchen.  
"Sure what do you have?"  
"Soda, coke, juice it's in the left side of the freezer, grab what you want I'll start with the dinner."

Steve sat down at the breakfast nook and observed Danny closely. In under half an hour Danny produced a mouthwatering aroma, and Steve walked up behind Danny at the stove. He dunked his finger in the sauce pot but Danny slapped his hand.  
"Don't do this Steve you can taste it when it's ready!"  
"If I could have my will then I would be tasting something else…" Steve muttered but Danny heard it nonetheless and Danny blushed.  
"Come Steve make yourself useful and set the table. The platters are over there" Danny pointed to his left "and the silverware is just beside the sink."

Danny heard Steve rummaging and walking to his table. He gave the sauce the last stir and emptied the macaroni noodles into the boiling water.  
Danny grabbed a soda from the fridge and leaned on the kitchen top in hearing distance of the noodle pot. He looked at his watch. After the right amount of time he turned the range out and got the meal ready.

Both ate in silence for a few minutes. "Danny you are a chef, this is delicious!" Steven declared.

"Thank you Steven."

After clearing the table together they walked into the living room and made themselves comfortable.  
"So Steve, tell me a bit about you," Danno spoke out.

And so Steve told him a bit about growing up and his military career. "So you were in the Seals and got back because your Dad died? This explains a lot but not the thing I want to know…" Danny trailed off.

"What do you want to know? You seem to get a lot without the visual input."  
"How do Kono and Chin look, what hair what eye color something like that."

So Steve began to describe his teammates. Steve good up and knelt in front of Danny, he grabbed the hands which were lying intertwined on his lap. Danny was startled but didn't pull back.  
"Look at me Danny; I want you to know how I look like and if you like what you see." Steve laid Danny's hand on his face.

Danny was shocked, he desperately wanted to know how Steve the man with the sexy voice, looked like, so he began to feel Steve's face and a picture was coming together in his mind. He felt along the strong jaw, the nice cheekbones, the full lips and straight nose, he touched Steve's eyebrows and felt for his eyelids. Steve closed them and Danny with his feather light fingertips felt his eyelids and got a whole picture in his mind.

"In case you're wondering, my eyes are a mix of blue, green and brown and I have dark brown hair."

"Thank you Steven," Danny blushed, now knowing how his boss looked like. Now he could dream about his face and his voice.

"You're welcome. I can't imagine how it would be to live in the light and then because of something unexpected fall into darkness. But Danny you're a strong person. God gave this to you because he knew you could handle it." With that Steve got up and sat beside Danny.

"Feel free to watch everything you want in the TV!"

So both men sat together watching TV. Steve looked every few seconds to Danny and imagining how the Haole would look without his shirt. He didn't even know if Danny was bisexual but he would want to find this out rather sooner than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
What happened last:   
So both men sat together watching TV. Steve looked every few seconds to Danny and imagining how the Haole would look without his shirt. He didn’t even know if Danny was bisexual but he would want to find this out rather sooner than later.  
_:_::_:::_:___::::  
Both of the men were asleep on the couch, the TV was playing a game show and Hunter lay on his bed at the other side of the room. Danny had his head on Steve’s shoulder and was snoring lightly. Steve woke up slowly, feeling the weight of the blond man on him. He blinked several times and everything else came into focus.   
“Hey Danny,” Steve touched him lightly; he didn’t want to startle him, “wake up buddy.” Danny began to stir but not making a move to get up. “No I don’t want to its nice and cozy so stay still Military man!” With that Danny was back to dreamland. Steve smiled to himself Danny didn’t boggle about his position. Steve grabbed the blanket which was draped over the sofa and laid it around both of them. He got rid of his shoes, and made himself more comfortable.   
Danny woke up, felt himself snuggling with something without fur and his hands began to roam the body underneath him. It was definitely a man and if he remembered it right, this had to be his new boss. Holy shit it was his boss, the whole evening came back to him in an instant. His head wasn’t throbbing anymore, but the smell of the Bolognese was still lingering in the air. He felt the blanket and smiled to himself this was nice. He knew since his baseball years that he somehow liked boys as well. He was bisexual but never met a man who was the right one. Now he wasn’t date material anymore and he knew it. Who would date Danny the blind? He was so unsure of himself.   
“What’s going through your head Danny? It doesn’t seem to be something pleasant.”   
“You’re awake, I felt you up and you didn’t say anything? No it wasn’t pleasant but nothing that will change ever again,” Danny answered his face displaying his emotions.   
Steve saw the expression and it nearly broke his SEAL steeled heart. He just didn’t know what was going on in Danny’s head. What did he endure that he had the emotion he displayed. He remembered the moment, not long ago, where he felt the hand of Danny on his body. It was a feeling he never felt before, he had to control himself so much he didn’t want to know what would be coming if he touched him in a sensual way.   
“Come Danny it’s past six am, let’s get up and dressed. You can come with me and do some work.” Steve suggested.   
“Okay just let me get showered and shaved, Hunter has to be fed and walked and I need to pack some things. The downstairs bath has a shower as well, so if you want to shower you’re welcomed to do it.” With that Danny got up, took the blanket folded it and laid it back. Then he walked around the sofa. He got to the stairs, clearly feeling that he was watched. He reached his room and walked straight to the en suite bathroom. After a quick shower and a shave he walked only with a towel slung low on his hips into his walk in closet. He took a dress pants a shirt and some shoes out.   
Hunter got up upon hearing his master filling his bowl. He walked to his designated place and waited for Danny to give him his food. Danny heard the door closing and after giving Hunter his food and a pat to his flank, he stood straight and asked “Time for Breakfast?”  
“Sure, but can I help this time?” Steve asked. “Sure but think about” he was interrupted by Steve “place everything back where I find it, got it Danny.” Steve answered smiling in the direction of the shorter man. Danny smiled in return and suggested making oatmeal with fruits. “So what should I do Danny?” Steve asked. “Cut up the fruit you’re faster than I am.” Steve nodded not remembering that Danny couldn’t see his response.   
After an awkward moment “Was it yes Steven, your head doesn’t rattle when you move it.” “Sorry I forgot, yeah it was a yes. What fruits should I cut Danny?”  
“Everything is fine with me so choose what you want out of the fridge.”  
With that both men started to work. Danny was warming the oatmeal and working with different spices and Steve cut up some berries and a pineapple. Danny took the pot from the oven and Steve deposited the fruits into a bowl he found. The coffee was brewing and the tableware was out. Danny filled his plate with oatmeal and asked for the fruit. Steve said the location but got it mixed up, so Danny grabbed into the air. After a quick sorry they laughed and Steve got the bowl and handed it to Danny.   
They barely spoke to one another, Danny concentrating on not making a mess and Steve concentrating on not to stare at the beautiful man. Steve was so lost that he didn’t hear his cellphone.   
“Steve are you deaf?”   
“No why?”   
“Your phone is ringing somewhere in the living area,” Danny pointed in the direction of the noise. 

Steve took the call and announced that they would be there shortly. “So Danny ready for some work? We have a case, gear up and get ready!”  
As both man sat in Steve’s car, Hunter in the back, Steve asked “how did you hear my phone ringing? Are you like Daredevil and have super spidey hearing?”  
Danny began to laugh he was nearly crying and couldn’t speak.   
“I am not a hero; I just depend on my other senses more. It took hard work to trust my ears and no my hearing is not better than yours now, I use it on other terms.”  
With that they reached their destination and got out of the car and up into the Headquarter.


	6. Chapter 6

What happened last:

"I am not a hero; I just depend on my other senses more. It took hard work to trust my ears and no my hearing is not better than yours now, I use it on other terms."

With that they reached their destination and got out of the car and up into the Headquarter.

_'_'_'_'_'_'_

"Good morning everyone, hope you had a good evening?" Steve asked while walking through the door. "Morning Brah" Chin answered gesturing to the table screen.

"Hey Boss, we have drugs worth a million!" Kono greeted.

"Hey Danny, do you want to plug your little device in or do you want to listen only?" Chin asked honestly. "Yeah sure Chin." With that he bends down, unharnessed Hunter and gave him the commando for free time and walked in the direction of his office. He deposited his thinks on his desk and came back without cane just with his little Braille device and a slightly outstretched hand working as a puffer.

Danny reached the table and plugged his device in. Chin and Kono began to explain what they had so far and what was running through the system by now. They talked about the next steps.

"So Chin and Kono will get the suspect here, I will make some phone calls and what will you do Steve?" Danny asked turned in the direction where Steve was standing. "I'll have a meeting with the governor so I will report the facts of the case and some other things."

So the team split up, everyone on the way of their respective tasks. Danny walked to the kitchen on the search for a bowl for Hunter and was not very successful with it… he gave it up and walked to his office. He talked to Hunter and sat down in his chair. He roamed the whole table and acquainted himself with the laying of the land. He didn't know how much time passed but he didn't hear the front office door open he startled as he heard something connecting with the table he was sitting at.

Steve saw that he surprised him but didn't comment on it. "This is for you Danno, it's at your 0200."

"It is where? Sorry but I don't speak Military!" Danny frowned "do you mean at my two o'clock?"

"Yeah it's there."

So Danny grabbed it and felt it to determine what it was. "Is it my own badge?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah Danny it is. And we will get something for Hunter as well so he is marked as a force member. Do we need to get something for him? We would have time now."

"Yeah he needs a water bowl and a place for him. I searched the whole kitchen but I didn't find anything."

"Okay than grab everything you need and we will head out."

"Would it be okay if I show you how to be a sighted guide, it could come in handy and Hunter in a pet store is like going with a child in a candy shop."

"Oh yeah sure Danny…" Steve said thoughtfully.  
So Danny instructed him how to be a sighted guide. He took his cane as a safety measurement and grabbed Steve's hand. They were at Steve's truck minutes after they left the office and were on the way to the next pet store.

They walked in the store and collected the necessary items. Hunter got a second set including some toys and they left the store with a half full truck bed. They reached the HQ and met up with Kono who was carrying some take out.

"Hey Kono, could you send Chin down? We need help in carrying the new things up to our office."

"Sure boss can I grab something as well?" So Kono took the bag with the toys and walked into the building.

Ten minutes later they had everything in the bullpen. Danny took care of filling the bowl with water and then they digged in with the Chinese takeout.

::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

I know it's a short one but something short befor the weekend. I am going away so there won't be an update until next week.

Please review….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What happened last:

"Hey Kono, could you send Chin down? We need help in carrying the new things up to our office."

"Sure boss can I grab something as well?" So Kono took the bag with the toys and walked into the building.

Ten minutes later they had everything in the bullpen. Danny took care of filling the bowl with water and then they digged in with the Chinese takeout.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"So, what´s up on the weekend?" Kono asked around a mouthful of spring rolls. "Malia and I will be travelling to the north and will stay at the coast; it's a surprise so keep your mouth shut Kono." Chin answered smiling. "And you Steve, the usual 300 miles of running in camo- gear through the forest?" Kono smiled at him. "I don't know Kono I thought about lounging at the beach" Steve motioned with his eyes to Danny, "I really need to wound a bit down. So there is really an advantage to having a beach for yourself."

Danny listened to their rambling about the weekend plans and thought to himself that it would be like every weekend since he had been blinded, sitting on the couch listening to music or games on the TV. The only exceptions were his time with his beloved daughter. His monkey was his light in his dark days. They couldn't do the things anymore he or she wanted, but they had an awesome time together. He startled as he was touched by his shoulder, "Danny what is your plan for the weekend?"

"Oh, ahh I think I will listen to some music, I used to do other things but I don't anymore…" he trailed off and the three could see his discomfort. They smiled and communicated through their eyes, and Kono encouraged Steve with some hand motions to do something.

"Hey do you want to soak up the sun on my beach Danny, I would like to have you over to get to know each other and Hunter can explore on his own?" Steve stated hoping he would get his wished for answer.

"oh okay I appreciate this, but you don't have to change your plans for me." Danny answered sporting a red face.

"No Danny I don' t change anything just tell me when you're awake and I will get you from your house, and if you don't mind we can walk from your house to mine it's not a long distance. " Steve suggested and Danny smiled in his direction.

_:_:_:_:_:_:

Danny woke up like fourth time the night, he rubbed at his eyes and his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. He was thinking about what would happen the day and how he was going to handle to not seem to be totally inept. He had packed his bag with a towel, sunscreen, towel and other necessities. He felt for his watch on the bed stand and opened it, it was just after 5 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He got up and walked to the bathroom and let the water running into his whirlpool like bathtub. He collected his iPod from his bedroom docking station and put it in the station from the en-suite. Music was something he found really relaxing and enjoyed it thoroughly. He got into the tub and instantly relaxed in the hot water. Á certain man was running through his mind how he smelled and how he talked, everything was like a big trap for him. He liked the leader types. He didn't thought he would ever be attracted to someone, and he knew that he would never be someone now who was worth loving. Who wanted a blind person to love. He was a liability even if he was as independent as he was. He couldn't tell someone that he looked great, yeah he could say to someone that he smelled good, but this was way to creepy.

He felt the water going cold so he washed up and got out, grabbing a towel and slinging it around his waist just about his hipbones. He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. He went back upstairs and threw a t-shirt on and some shorts. He called out for Hunter and the dogs nails were giving the sound on the floor that he had been sleeping in Grace's bedroom. The dog adored his little Princess and she adored him.

Two hours later three cups of coffee and some toasts later, it knocked on his door. Danny went to the entrance door and called out "Who is it?"

"It's me Steve, Danny."

Danny unlocked the door and motioned for Steve to come in. "Just wait I have to grab some things for Hunter and get him harnessed as well. "Just do what you have to do Danny." Steve overlooked Danny's every step and he couldn't say that this man was blind. After Danny had loaded his bag up he called Hunter and harnessed him. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. Steve saw the cane hanging on a ring at the messenger bag.

"I am ready Steve, we can go. Can I ask something of you?"  
"Sure"  
"It would be nice if we could walk slowly enough, for me to remember the way, so you don't have to collect me every time we meet at yours."  
"No problem just tell me the how and we will take care of everything beati.. ah Danny." Steve blushed a crimson red and hoped Danny hadn't heard too much of his slipping.  
"Lead the way Steve and I follow."

With that both men were on their way to casa McGarrett. After some minutes Steve dared to look at Danny and he could see that Danny was whispering to himself numbers. He knew he was counting his steps. A technic blind people often used to get oriented. Steve had looked up a bit more about the lifestyle of blind people to satisfy his curiosity. They reached his gate and got in, Steve hoped it would be a really nice day for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

What happened last?

With that both men were on their way to casa McGarrett. After some time Steve dared to look at Danny and he could see that Danny was whispering numbers to himself, Steve knew he was counting his steps. A technique blind people often used to get oriented. Steve had been researching a bit more about the lifestyle of blind people to feed his curiosity. They finally reached his gate; Steve really hoped it would be a nice day for the both of them.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_

After walking across the threshold Steve closed the garden gate behind him causing a rattling noise that he could often hear at nights when it was silent and he was alone with his thoughts. "So Danny what do you want to do first?" Steve asked smiling at the blonde haole.

"I don't know Steven, but I really would like to give Hunter some time off, he worked harder than normal this week and he needs time without the pressure of handling a blind guy."

Steve was shocked at how awful Danny sounded now, he had no idea that's how he felt about himself, sure he knew that Danny was insecure about his blindness but he never dreamed of Danny thinking less of himself because of it. "Do not stare at me Steve." With that Danny bent down and unclipped Hunter who just sat there staring at his master as he took his cane out of the bag. "Go play boy." With that command the beautiful dog began to wander around the new surroundings.

"Why did you bite my head off Danno?" Steve asked concern written all over his face.  
"I don't know; just can we do something to keep my mind off things?" Danny answered defensively.

Steve tried to calm himself after that statement, something was wrong with his friend and he didn't know what, he was clueless about what to do with him but then it hit him. "What do you think about a run on the beach Danny?" he asked gently.  
Danny seemed to think this over "and how exactly do you think that would work Steven? Will we hold hands? I don't think you have a running tether?!" he answered a moment later. Danny only heard the swinging of a door on his far left side a few seconds later. Danny walked in the direction of the noise, cane swinging from left to right in a steady rhythm until it connected with something solid. He reached his hand out and connected with a warm but hard surface, which was moving.

"Sorry" Danny blushed and pulled his hand away again.

"No problem Danny. Do you think that this" Steve gave him a short rope in the hand "would work?" Danny could hear the hope in Steve's voice and leant his cane against him and felt the length of the rope and nodded. "Yes Steve this is actually the right length to go for a safe run with me. You have to know that we have to begin with a slow run so I can feel how your athleticism is so we can get into a good rhythm. Are you sure you want to run with me like … this?" Danny's sounded so self-conscious it made Steve close his eyes and clench his teeth in pain for the poor man.

"We will run together like one in no time Danny, trust me." With that said Steve brushed his hand against Danny's and Danny took hold of Steve's arm. Together they walked in the direction of the beach.  
"Danno please don`t think I'm dumb but do you need your cane too?" Steve asked honestly.

"First and foremost is that I have to trust you, which I do, I trust that you won`t strand me anywhere and that you will look out for traps or dangers that I can't. The other stuff is basic verbal communication like if you need me to turn, just talk to me. Keep in mind that I have no visual clues to where I am and that you are responsible for me." Danny told him. "The rope will tell me when you are speeding up or slowing down. It will give me sense of direction to where we are aiming. Never let the rope fall or I will stop instantly and keep in mind it's not like a leash." He smiled up to Steve.  
"So let's get this show on the road Danny."

Danny pulled his cane apart and with a questioning look holds it out for Steve. Steve took it from him and laid it on a wooden surface. Seconds later Steve walked around to Danny and took the end of the rope. Hunter was by their side in seconds. "Let's start with a slow jog Danny it's a clear path for a couple of miles away from my beach."  
With that both men started at a steady jog and after a few minutes they were more running then jogging. Steve studied Danny's face and what he saw brought him pure joy. Danny was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "So Danno, you having fun?"  
"Yes Steven it's awesome we are a good pair, but not to put a damper on it we should turn around or I will be dead the rest of the day." Danny laughed.

They turned and ran back to Steve's. After they both had something to drink they retired to the beach, laying on towels and enjoying the sun. Danny removed his shirt and put sunglasses on turned on his back so the clueless would just see two guys basking in the beautiful Hawaiian weather. Hunter was running in and out the waves, barking and enjoying his free time.

Danny dozed a good hour but was awakened by little drops of ice cold water on his chest. At first he couldn't register where they came from but he listening was damn near perfect and he concluded that someone aka Steve was standing near his right arm. With a lightning fast movement he was up on his knees and hooked his arm behind Steve's leg throwing him off balance. With a thud he heard Steve thump onto the sand and instantly jumped up and on him.  
"Never and I mean never do that again Steve or…"

Steve grinned up at the blind haole "or what Danny?"

Steve used his free arm and with his ninja skills he had swapped places with Danny in seconds, now sitting comfortably on the blonde. Steve removed the sunglasses and threw them on the towel. "Or I kill you or even better I will get you arrested for harassing a blind man!" Danny laughed brightly. "You wouldn't get me arrested Danno, would you?"  
"That was you second mistake, never call me Danno!" With that Danny lashed out with his arm and connected with Steve's jaw in a not so nice manner. "You want hand to hand combat Danny? You can have it!" With that he pulled Danny up. "So we have three steps to the grass and ten to the water line, everything else is sand. Is it enough for you to know where you are?" Steve asked and Danny nodded.  
Now they were circling each other, Danny had his head slightly tilted and one hand held up near his face. Steve took his first hit out to Danny's chest but soon he was rewarded with a roundhouse kick he didn't think someone as short as Danny could have delivered. Steve was on his ass in seconds and Danny again was sitting on him. "So super SEAL, that's one point to me and … zero to you!" Danny laughed standing up and offering his hand to Steve. They fought until they were both panting hungrily and Danny wore a big smile again. "That's what I want to see more often Danny, your smile is gorgeous." Steve admitted. "I am hungry I have some steaks marinating inside and some salad, fancy staying for dinner?" Steve asked, standing up and dragging Danny up with him. "On you go Steve, I will follow you and if you want I will cut up the salad? Just tell me where it all is, yeah."

Half an hour of banter later, both men were sitting on the lanai and nursing some cold beers. It was getting close to sundown and Steve could feel the heat leaving with it. Hunter was gnawing on some bone Danny gave him while he listened to the noises around him and Steve stared at the beautiful man beside him.

"You know if you are stare at me any longer your head will explode, so what is it Steve?" Danny asked, turning round to face Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What happened last time?

Half an hour of banter later, both men were sitting on the lanai and nursing some cold beers. It was getting close to sundown and Steve could feel the heat leaving with it. Hunter was gnawing on some bone Danny gave him while he listened to the noises around him and Steve stared at the beautiful man beside him.

"You know if you are stare at me any longer your head will explode, so what is it Steve?" Danny asked, turning round to face Steve.

Steve turned a dangerous kind of crimson, as Danny turned to look in his direction. He opened his mouth several times resembling a goldfish before he had the right words.

"Danny, I hope to God that this question isn't going to ruin what we have right now, but it has eating at me and I have to know… do you like men." Steve now resembled more of a blue than red.

"Ok… I was not expecting that one but, yes Steve I like men but I know that men don't like me, I am too big a burden to bear to be worth any ones love." the more Danny spoke the smaller he appeared to be. The more Steve heard the more he found himself falling for the delicate person beside him. He never was the touchy feely kind of guy, but without the facial expression which were lost on Danny, he just hoped his touch would emphasize his feelings just as well.

"Danny why on earth would think that?" Steve asked, genuinely sad that Danny could possibly feel that way about himself, how anyone could feel this unworthy of someone's love and compassion.

"Because Steve, if you haven't already noticed I am as blind as a god damn bat, I can't see anything, I am not whole and I am more dependent on others than you may think." With that Danny stood up, he wouldn't want Steve to see his building tears. His whole posture was small his shoulders slumped forward and his head bowed. He feared that this breakdown was destroying what little friendship they had; his brain was turning and playing out possibilities. He was so absorbed that he hadn't noticed the approaching of Steve.

"Hey come on Danny" Steve grasped Danny by his shoulders "don't talk like that. I know I am not an expert in living and working with someone who can't see but I know something with 100% sureness that you, Detective Danny Williams, are a strong person who has a lot to offer and contribute, you may not see the world with your eyes anymore but you aren't blind. You are whole and worthy of every kind of love this world has to offer." With that Steve moved deeper into Danny's personal space and threw his arms around the shorter man.

Even Steve, who everyone thought of as emotionally stunted, knew that he would have to work on Danny's self-esteem before he could manage to take a place in Danny's heart. After a few minutes he took hold of Danny's hand and coaxed him to the vacated chairs. He felt Danny trembling and sniffling but Danny beat him to saying something. "Steve that's … what you said… thank you." Steve knelt down in front of Danny, and took him into his arms. He thought about what Danny had been exposed to that made him think this low of himself. Who treated him like he was a burden and who told him that he wasn't worth anything? Who could have possibly hurt him like this?

After a few minutes of sobbing Danny became quieter and his breathing evened out, Steve heard Hunter approaching, so he turned to him. Hunter held his head in a confused manner and Steve spoke to him, "Hunter what is it that your master endured? Who did this to him?"

He felt Danny go limper in his arms and his breaths were further apart. Danny was sleeping in his arms. Steve prepared to get up, he was lucky that he always had a bed prepared for guests. So Steve stood and took hold of a sleeping Danny. He carried him upstairs, Hunter on his heels and laid the more fragile looking Danny on the bed. Steve removed the shorts and the shirt, he brought Danny's cane and he placed a spare blanket down for Hunter. He laid Danny's cellphone on the bedside table, took hold of another blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping form then he turned around and walked out leaving the door open.

Steve cleaned downstairs, set the alarm system and locked everything else down. Then he climbed the stairs, walked to his bedroom after stopping at Danny's door and listening for a few seconds. Danny seemed to be sleeping peacefully so Steve walked into the master bedroom. After a quick shower he opened the door again so he could hear in case Danny needed his help.

After Steve fell into a light doze but that was when the nightmares began for Danny, he tossed and turned in his bed, it steadily got worse until Hunter began to whine and howl. Danny began to talk in his sleep, that was the last thing Steve needed to wake up again, he was a light sleeper, years in the Navy had taught him well. Steve was awake and alert instantly and up in the next second. He grabbed a shirt and left his room. This exact moment Danny chose to speak up "No don't take Grace away from me Rachel, I can be a parent… damn I am blind not dumb… please don't take the only light away I have left… its getting too dark " with that tears formed and began to roll down his face. Steve didn't know how to handle this properly, so he did the only thing he could, he climbed on to the bed and wrapped his arms around the shaking body trying to bring the fragile blond haole out of his nightmares. He took Danny's hand and laid it on his chest so his slow and rhythmic breathing may transport some calmness.  
After another hour both men were fast asleep carefully watched by Hunter who looked like he loved what he saw.

The morning sun was up and it was way past Steve's usual rise and shine time before both men began to come to. Steve had turned on his side and Danny was turned in the other direction. Danny woke up and felt that the sun was on the wrong side of his face. So the fear was back and he began to listen for some clue as to where he was. After recapping the last wakening moments he determined that he was still at Steve's and that he wasn't alone. He heard the breathing of two individuals.

"Good Morning Danny, please don't worry, you are in my guestroom and I am here because you seemed to have trouble sleeping. I didn't do anything to you, even ask Hunter?" soothed Steve after seeing the scared look on Danny's face.

"Oh… oh…ahm thank you Steven" That was all he could say, he was embarrassed on one hand and felt loved on the other. "Now is the time you will see my limitations again Steve, I have no clue where I am and I really need to use your bathroom. Could you help me?"

"Sure", Steve got up and took Danny's hand and put it on his forearm.

After a few minutes of showing him the lay of the land, Steve decided to head down and prepare breakfast and coffee. He was totally absorbed in getting it all sorted that he didn't registered Danny coming down, a few minutes later, both were sitting at the lanai and enjoying the omelet and coffee.

"So Danny what do you want to do today? Any plans so far?"  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What happened last:

After a few minutes of showing him the lay of the land, Steve decided to get down and prepare breakfast and coffee. He was totally absorbed in his doing that he didn't registered Danny coming down. A few minutes later, both were sitting at the lanai and enjoying the omelet and coffee.

"So Danny what do you want to do today? Any plans so far?"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Danny decided that he wanted to spend the day at the beach and later on in the gym at work. They bantered all the way to work about how they could set up a routine in this for their free time.

They changed into workout clothes and once again Steve admired the working muscles under Danny's skin. "Steve don't stare at me", Danny whispered. "Hey I can watch something beautiful okay? And just for your information, you are." Steve growled at him. "Ha something blind would be correct, but okay let's go."  
After they worked on the treadmills, with some explaining on Steve's side, and the required stretching for some other exercises, Steve got an idea. "Hey Danno, how do you feel about some sparring?" "Steve don't you forget something? – I don't spar anymore," with that Danny held his head down and sighed. He stretched his right hand out and turned to leave in the direction he thought the locker room were.

"Danno wait, you told me about some self-defense courses you took, it should be adaptable to fighting. Please let us try? ", Steve took the steps he needed to get to Danny once again. He touched Danny at his arm and then his chin to push it up. "You use your other senses very well don't you think with some trying you could fight again. Have you never heard of Saitochi the blind fighter?" Steve tried to lighten the mood, and he seems to be good ´cause Danny smiled. "I did Steve but how do you think this will work?"

So after some slow rounds in which Steve purposely let Danny win some confidence they were sweating all over the place. Steve was astounded over the accurate movements his partner was capable off. The fought until they were ready to sleep and decided to just shower and go home.

"Thank you Steve" Danny mumbled as they reached the pickup. "You`re welcome Danno, everything for you." With that they got in and traveled to Danny's. "Do you want to walk Hunter together?"

"Sure why not? Maybe we could walk to the small restaurant at the corner of my street?" "This little Italian place?" "Yes"

So after thy dumped Danny's things at the kitchen table they got Hunter ready for a normal walk not a working one, Danny grabbed his cane again and his keys and walked through the door, Steve following behind him. Danny locked the door and folded out the cane. Steve walked in silence beside them; they crossed the street and reached the door to the restaurant.

"Mister, the dog is not allowed in here!" a hard voice called out. "It is allowed; don't you see it's a service dog? Or do you think the white cane is a fashionable accessory?!" Steve bellowed in the direction of the voice. He felt Danny stiffen even more beside him and then try to turn around.

That outburst seemed to deliver the message, the person who said that Hunter wasn't allowed, was beet red and looked to the floor.

They were shown a table and Steve asked Danny, "How do we do this Do I read the menu for you or what?" "Yes Steven you have to read for me because I doubt they have a card in Braille after they didn't pick up on the blond blind haole." Danny answered in a self-depreciating tone.

"Danno don't talk like that, it's no problem to read to you but how should I know how to handle this kind of thing? You do remember you are the first unseeing person I know."

After that small crisis was solved they enjoyed a nice dinner and talked about their upbringing some more and what they needed to do when they got back to work in the morning.

Steve parted ways with Danny and impulsively hugged him goodbye. "See you tomorrow Danny at 8 sharp on your doorstep", Steve turned and walked home.

The next morning, the next day and the week passed without anything going on. They used the time for some teambuilding time. They worked with Danny and his equipment, they shared cooked meals at Danny's house and used Steve's beach for the down time.

One night Steve was a bit drunk and it was just him and Danny at the beach, Steve watching at the stars and Danny listening to the wave crashing in. Steve looked over to the blonde Detective and just couldn't help himself. He reached out with his hand and cupped Danny's cheek. He turned Danny's head in his direction and looked him in the unseeing eyes. Danny blushed and Steve wished to know what he was thinking right now. "May I?" Steve whispered Danny's Adams apple bopped up and down, his mouth opened two times, without any sound coming out and after that he just nodded. Steve leaned forward and brushed his lips against Danny's. After they broke up the tender kiss, they were both breathless.

"Steve, ah umm can I, … can I touch your face?" Danny thought it was now or never. He did have a good image in his head of Steve's body, but his face was just a mystery.

"Danny I kissed you and I know this is how you see, so yes you can see me" with that he grabbed Danny's hands and brought them to his face.

Danny's touch was so soft, he let his fingers wander to the Seals ears and the nape of his neck and he couldn't miss the shiver which ran over him. He touched his cheekbones, his nose and his chin. His thumb wandered over well measured lips, Danny whispered "please close your eyes" and as he felt lashes touching his fingertips, he moved to explore the eyes. "What color are they?" "A mixture of blue and grey it depends on the light I was told."

After that Danny removed his hands and settled them in his lap, not knowing what to do next. Steve, always a bolder type, positioned himself nearer Danny and laid down on his back. "Are you up for some snuggling now? Just lay back down and feel home."


End file.
